<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неслучайные встречи by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220514">Неслучайные встречи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ведьмак!АУ, Неграфический секс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Знакомство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин не успел заметить, когда появился этот красивый, но с барскими замашками парень. Он помнил, что кто-то подал ему оброненый в бою меч, потом оборотниха завизжала, повалилась на спину, по-заячьи отбиваясь задними лапами, кое-как перевернулась и, загребая когтями сырую от стремительно сошедшего снега землю, рванула вглубь леса, уже не пытаясь показать из себя хозяйку здешних мест. Гэвин опустил мечи и оглянулся в поисках подмоги. Его неожиданный союзник был неприятно опрятно одет, подстрижен и до недавнего времени даже умыт. Грязь резко контрастировала с его чистым бледным лицом и странно подчеркивала горячие карие глаза. Гэвин, следуя своему годами проверенному принципу не нарываться, вежливо склонил голову, и незнакомец тут же улыбнулся ему так легко, будто улыбка была завязана в обманный узелок на уголке его рта, и стоило Гэвину потянуть за ниточку, как она распустилась на его губах.<br/></p><p>
- Гэвин из Рида, - представился он, коротко, как учила бабка.<br/></p><p>
- Мое имя Коннор, - поклонился кареглазый. - До недавнего времени я принадлежал одной знатной фамилии, но она отказалась от меня, а я отказался от нее, и теперь путешествую в поисках нового имени.<br/></p><p>
Гэвин не строил планов в поисках спутника, напротив, готовился в случае надобности отваживать конкурентов в борьбе за награду, но Коннор, судя по виду, только недавно покинул золотую клетку и вряд ли научился бороться за любой заработок, который ему подсунет судьба. К тому же, у Гэвина на него были и иные планы. Поэтому обтерев запачкавшиеся мечи о нарукавник, он покосился на нового знакомого, отвязывающего своего коня у дороги, и окликнул:<br/></p><p>
- Если тебе всё равно, где искать свое имя, то поехали со мной до Холмов. Вместе веселее и безопаснее.<br/></p><p>
Светлая улыбка Коннора снова развязала узелки, но в этот раз едва-едва, лукаво, словно он поймал Гэвина на чем-то. Но Гэвину было все равно, потому что Коннор кивнул, соглашаясь, и повел своего гнедого к серой в яблоках лошади Рида. 
</p><p>
Пиявка вздыбилась и фыркнула на холеного чужака. Гэвин хмыкнул. Придурошная кобыла не имела намерений уложить с собой на ночь нового спутника и потому могла показывать свой норов во всей красе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Первая ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечером они расположились у кромки леса на крутом пригорке, с которого открывался вид на тракт и далекий, в полудне пути, купол собора в Холмах. Гэвин уже устроился для сна, когда Коннор закрыл книжку и повел плечами, разминая затекшие мышцы. Он оценил ведьмака, укрывшегося теплым дорожным одеялом, покосился в сторону Ленора и Пиявки, пасущихся поодаль. Гэвин приподнял край одеяла и приглашающе кивнул Коннору. Тот не смутился, перебрался к нему и лег под бок, отвернувшись лицом к огню. Гэвин дал ему несколько минут, а потом положил руку на живот и притиснул к себе. Обычно такой проверки хватало, чтобы спутник шарахнулся от него, как от чумного, или как сейчас - Коннор потянулся всем телом, прижимаясь к Гэвину, и тот спокойно закрыл глаза, позволяя им обоим несколько часов сна.<br/></p><p>
Он проснулся в кромешной тьме, лицо его было влажным от росы, а воздух - свежим и сладким. Рид встал проведать лошадей и справить нужду, нашел в золе несколько горячих угольков, наложил заклятие и спрятал в горшок на утро.<br/></p><p>
Его спутник крепко спал, когда Гэвин вернулся, и выглядел так мирно и спокойно, что на минуту расхотелось его будить. Но такой шанс ему предоставился бы еще не скоро, и он положил руку на бок, повел ею вниз до бедра. Он привык, что небольшой ласки хватало, чтобы разбудить по обыкновению нервных путешественников, но Коннор был изнежен жизнью барского сынка, и только когда Рид начал покусывать его шею, изволил обратить на это внимание. Он слегка рыкнул во сне, но поняв, что его не собираются убивать, повернулся к Риду, потянул его в поцелуй. Гэвину редко приходилось целоваться со своими ночными пассиями, что было для него большой печалью. Коннор будто старался заполнить образовавшийся пробел, и Рид позволил ему насытить себя, потом попытался снова повернуть спиной, чтобы добраться до задницы. Коннор сопротивлялся, еще несколько раз рыкнул, но в этой борьбе не пытался отстраниться от Гэвина и, перехватывая его руки и дергая за завязки подштанников, не переставал целовать его рот и шею, а в какой-то момент сам потянулся к обнажившимся ягодицам Рида. Тот не дался из чистого упрямства, и в конце концов они, уставшие от возбуждения и драки, просто скупо трогали друг друга, не раздеваясь, не расцепляясь, даже уже не целуясь. Вскрик Коннора вспугнул ночных птиц, Гэвин обтер их обоих, чтобы не дрожать мокрыми в студеном воздухе приближающегося утра. </p><p>Они уснули, прижавшись вплотную, чтобы не рассеивать образовавшийся вокруг сгусток тепла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. В таверне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он не сразу признал Коннора в курьере, одетом в дорожный плащ, тяжелый от грязи и воды. Пацан из помощников помог Коннору выбраться из него и снес просыхать, вернее всего, на конюшню.<br/></p><p>
Гэвин махнул старому знакомцу из-за своего стола, освободил от разложенного барахла лавку, и когда Коннор присел рядом, хлопнул его по плечу, как доброго приятеля.<br/></p><p>
- Какими судьбами здесь? - спросил он, не стесняясь рассматривать слегка подзабывшееся лицо, теперь изможденное усталостью, запавшие от недосыпа глаза, колючую тень щетины на подбородке, темные блестящие волосы. Совсем мелкая девчонка поднесла таз с водой и полотенце, и Коннор с благодарностью умылся. Он захлопал себя по карманам, но Гэвин опередил его, сунув несколько монет в девчачий фартук, показав, чтобы принесла ужин на нового гостя.<br/></p><p>
- Ну? - он закинул руку на плечи Коннора, слегка притягивая к себе. Со стороны могло показаться, что они давнишние друзья, а не случайные попутчики, проведшие вместе одну лишь ночь. Коннор вздохнул и привалился к нему.<br/></p><p>
- Мои братья умерли бы от счастья, увидев меня в таком виде, - пробормотал он и поведал Гэвину, что за неимением лучшего нанялся в услужение к одному барону, и теперь занимался доставкой писем его любовнице, тоже баронессе, замужней и страшно богатой. Баронессу выдали замуж еще девчонкой, и неравный брак был способом тогдашнего короля отплатить бедному, но чрезвычайно удачно выручившему его из большой беды рыцарю. Коннор сам ни за что бы не взялся вскрыть эти письма, но служанки обоих господ с удовольствием пересказывали ему подробности переписки, и по тому, что они говорили, было ясно: парочка в паре шагов от мысли отравить старого рыцаря и объединить свои сердца и капиталы.<br/></p><p>
Гэвин сочувственно поддакивал, подкладывал еды и подливал эля. Разморенный сытостью и теплом Коннор потребовал вина, и Гэвин не раздумывая вручил трактирщику последнюю серебрушку из своих запасов.<br/></p><p>
Они почти допили бутылку бреннского, когда в трактир вошли две особы: магичка со своей разодетой госпожой. Магичка прошествовала к трактирщику, поблескивая вышивкой на бархатном кафтане, и швырнула на прилавок звонкий мешочек.<br/></p><p>
Гэвин пропустил мимо ушей длинный замысловатый заказ, но когда магичка заявила, что ее госпожа не собирается ужинать в одном помещении с ведьмаком, насторожился. Ему не нужны были скандалы и сцены. Трактирщик смерил обе конфликтующие стороны и решил, что из двух зол Гэвин будет меньшим. Излучая галантность, как горящий светильник - тепло, он проводил дам к свободному столику, а Гэвину сунул его плату за ужин с просьбой сгинуть с глаз немедленно. Магичка громко, будто приглашая присутствующих присоединиться, пересказывала все россказни про ведьмаков, которыми ее пугали в детстве. Гэвин собирал вещи под нарастающий смех и только краем глаза заметил, как Коннор повернулся в сторону остряков и видимо состроил им какую-то жуткую рожу, потому что их лица вытянулись и побледнели, и все, даже магичка, замолкли и отвернулись от них. Гэвин помог взобраться шатающемуся Коннору по лестнице, и только на самом верху вспомнил, что тот не попросил у хозяина комнату.</p><p>- Зачем? - спросил Коннор, приваливаясь к Гэвину вплотную. - Мы будем спать у тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>